Naruto, Would You Go Back?
by R. Liam
Summary: Naruto was not afraid of a strong enemy nor any intimidating shinobi. But there was one thing that terrified him the most after the sun has set… GHOSTS. [Oneshot]


**Title: **Naruto, Would You Go back?

**Summary: **Naruto was not afraid of strong enemies. He didn't fear any intimidating shinobi that would come his way. But there was one thing that terrified him after the sun has set… GHOSTS.

------------------------------------

The rain was pouring hard outside his room and the wind was blowing madly. Naruto was on his desk, scanning over some new scrolls that he was able to get a while ago from town. He sat down excitedly when he got home and started reading the techniques inside of it. He was about to open the third scroll he bought, when his doorbell rang.

Naruto stood up from his desk and wondered who could it be. Nobody ever visited him at home. He went downstairs and stood just in front of his door. Then the doorbell rang again and Naruto opened it.

Now he didn't expect this. "Sasuke?"

"Oi dobe," the boy in front of him said, "Could I stay here for the night? The rain is pouring hard and my house is a little far from here."

Naruto looked around outside his house and behind Sasuke, as if looking for someone with the Uchiha, "Eh? Why can't you go to Kakashi-sensei's house instead?" Then he looked at Sasuke disbelievingly, "You actually trust me that I won't murder you in your sleep?"

Sasuke scowled some more, "Dobe… I'm getting drenched here."

"Ah, hehe!" Naruto scratched his behind his head and opened his door wider, letting the slightly rain-drenched Sasuke in. "Sorry Sasuke, I just didn't think you'd choose to stay here." Which was true, Naruto thought that Sasuke didn't trust him enough or couldn't just stand to be with him. "Not that I mind…" Naruto closed the door after Sasuke has stepped inside. "I mean, it's okay, but you know, it's really weird to have you stay here in my house when you could just go to Kakashi's or Sakura's place."

"I don't know where Kakashi lives," Sasuke replied, taking off his shoes and placing them near the door. "… and I think Sakura would stay up all night just staring at me." Sasuke proceeded taking off his white arm-protector cloth while Naruto started walking towards his bathroom.

"I'll try to find you some clean towels." Naruto said. "So," the blonde called from the bathroom, "where have you been anyway? It's late already and you're just going home?" Naruto was able to find a dry orange towel and handed it to the Uchiha, who looked at the towel strangely.

"Don't you have other things that don't have a hint of orange on them?" Sasuke grumblingly took the towel from Naruto, smelled it once and dried his face and hair with it.

Naruto stuck his tongue out him. "What do you care? I like orange! And it's not as if I share my stuff with anybody. I live alone, you know."

"I live alone too, but you won't see things that I own with strikingly bright colors that would make someone blind." Sasuke was finished drying his hair and placed the towel on his shoulder. He picked his shirt and winced as mostly of it was wet and was sticking uncomfortably cold on his skin.

Naruto noticed this and shrugged, "I could lend you an extra shirt, it's upstairs. C'mon." The blonde didn't wait for the Uchiha, because he knew that he would be followed up to his room. Then Naruto looked back at Sasuke who was right behind him, "Don't worry, it's not orange."

Sasuke just smirked. "Thanks, dobe."

Naruto grinned, "Anytime, temee." He pushed open his door, "My room is a little messy... I was reading some scrolls and trying to practice new techniques." He pointed at some scrolls lying around the bed, along with a few dirty clothes, socks and other unidentifiable things. "Sit over there temee, while I find you a pink shirt."

Sasuke almost smiled at that and didn't miss a beat, "I didn't know you had a pink shirt." Sasuke made his way towards Naruto's bed. He picked up Naruto's orange jacket, which was obviously just tossed onto the bed, and hanged it on his chair. Then Sasuke sat down by the foot of Naruto's bed.

"Was kidding, Sasuke." Naruto threw him a simple black shirt. "How's that?"

"It's too small for me." Sasuke held the shirt in front of him for inspection.

"The hell it's not!"

"Yes it is, you're a midget."

"I'm not! You overconfident, ugly… jerk!" Naruto clenched his fist. He hated to be teased about his height, after realizing that even Sakura was taller than him. He pouted and sat down on his desk chair.

Sasuke smirked, "Whatever. Thanks for the shirt, dobe." He stripped off his wet shirt and put on Naruto's smaller t-shirt. It fit him somehow. It wasn't too tight and it wasn't loose either. It was just snug fit. He smiled and looked back at Naruto who was still fuming at him. "Where can I hang this?" He held his own wet shirt.

"How 'bout on your face?" Naruto was still pouting. "You could hang it in the bathroom." Then Naruto went back to his studying of the scrolls as Sasuke left the room.

The rain was still pouring down hard. It seemed that Konoha would be having an early monsoon this season. A sudden gust of wind threw open Naruto's windows, followed by a loud thunder.

Then the lights went out.

"Shit." Naruto stood up to shut back his window. The scrolls were scattered around the floor after the wind blew some of them off the desk. He tried searching for his flashlight, but couldn't remember where he placed it. "Oi Sasuke temee!" He called.

His whole room was dark and he couldn't hear anything but the strong howling of the wind outside and the splattering of the rain against his window. Naruto waited for Sasuke's reply but didn't hear anything. He started walking towards the direction of his bathroom. He didn't know why his heart was starting to beat rapidly.

Naruto's room momentarily brightened up as lightning hit the night sky. For a moment, he thought he saw Sasuke standing still on his doorway while staring back at him, but the light was suddenly gone as quickly as it had appeared. "Sasuke?" Naruto swallowed the nervousness building up.

The lightning struck again after less than two seconds and Naruto saw that there was nobody on his doorway. Then something tapped his shoulder.

Naruto threw himself backwards against the wall of his room with a terrified scream. What the hell? That was a very cold hand. He looked up and saw Sasuke holding his flashlight. Sasuke looked like he was about to laugh.

"Are you trying to wake Konoha?" Sasuke smirked and tossed the flashlight to Naruto, which the blonde almost dropped because of his shock.

"DON'T YOU DARE DO THAT AGAIN! YOU BASTARD!" Naruto gained back his presence of mind and composed himself, "It was dark and you weren't even saying anything!" Naruto was holding his flashlight and headed towards his desk. He opened the drawer and took out two candles and a match. "Stupid jerk. Stupid, arrogant…" Naruto continued swearing as he lighted the candles and placed them on his desk.

Naruto turned off his flashlight and placed it beside his pillow. Then he plopped down on his bed and Sasuke sat down beside him. Naruto laid back and stared at his ceiling.

"I just came back from training in the woods. I couldn't sleep earlier this evening." Sasuke decided to answer Naruto's question awhile ago, "The rain was so sudden and it started getting stronger not long after." Sasuke looked back at Naruto. "Your house was the nearest one from the woods."

"I see." Was all that Naruto replied. He was still staring at his ceiling. For once, he was finding it hard trying to think of something to say to Sasuke. They have never been alone together with nothing to do before, so Naruto wondered what the hell was good to talk about. Missions? Trainings? Naruto smiled at the thought of crushes. Sasuke wouldn't probably believe him if the blonde told him who he fancied.

Sasuke was also quiet. He was just staring at the floor. The he spoke, so softly that Naruto had to look at him to read his lips, "Thank you, Naruto. I thought you would close the door in my face a while ago."

Naruto sat up, "What? I wouldn't do that to a friend, Sasuke."

Then Naruto's phone which was downstairs rang.

Naruto scratched his head. He couldn't remember when had he gotten himself a phone. "Hey, wait here for a while. I'll go get it." Naruto got up from bed when he felt Sasuke's hand gripped his wrist. He looked back at Sasuke confusedly. "What?"

Sasuke bit his lip. He opened his mouth to say something, then closed it again. Then Sasuke stared into Naruto's eyes, "Come back here for me, okay?"

_Third ring._

Naruto stared back at Sasuke. "Sasuke, what's wrong?" The Uchiha wasn't ever this … weird.

_Fourth ring._

Sasuke didn't let go of Naruto. "Just, promise me you'd go back in here. Please?"

Naruto smiled, "I promise, Sasuke." Then Sasuke let go of him. The blonde grabbed his flashlight and rushed downstairs. He found his ringing telephone near the staircase. In the middle of the sixth ring, Naruto lifted the receiver, "Yes?"

He heard Sakura's distressed voice over the line, "NARUTO!"

"Sakura-chan? What's the matter? Are you okay?" Naruto instantly realized that she was crying openly. Her voice was so pained and he almost couldn't understand what she was saying. His grip on the receiver tightened. "Sakura-chan!"

"It's Sasuke! _He's DEAD!_ They found his body in the woods an hour ago!" Sakura continued to wail on the other line, while Naruto listened unbelievingly. "I saw his body, Naruto! He's DEAD! Oh god… he's dead…"

Naruto wasn't able to listen to what Sakura had said after that, for he dropped the phone and crashed against his wooden floor. He staggered backwards away from the staircase and his phone, gripping his flashlight tightly in his hand. The wind continued howling madly outside and Naruto just couldn't tear his gaze away from the stairs.

He lifted the flashlight and pointed it at the top of the stairs as he heard something moving from above. Then the door to his room opened and Naruto screamed.

"Oi, usuratonkachi! You're waking the whole forest!" Sasuke shook Naruto awake.

Naruto sat upright and was panting heavily. He blinked and looked around. Sasuke was kneeling beside him, Sakura was a few feet away from him, inside her own sleeping bag and Kakashi sensei was on top of a tree near them. The three of them were looking at him strangely.

"It's just a nightmare." Kakashi said from up the tree.

Naruto took a moment and remembered that they were on a mission.

Sasuke smirked, "That's it. No more ghost stories while camping out." He gently flicked Naruto's forehead, stood up and went back to his own sleeping bag.

Naruto wasn't able to sleep that night anymore.

--------------

owari:D

The scary story had me frightened for so many nights when I was still a teenager. It was told to me by my best friend and we were all asked, "Would you go back?"

Well, would you?


End file.
